Lucy the Fire Demon Slayer
by sondowth
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't a Celestial Wizard? What if Lucy was a Fire Demon Slayer? What if Mavis had a long lost relative? *spoiler alert*
1. Chapter 1 Queen, Dragon, and 'Salamander

**Lucy the Demon Slayer is my first fanfic.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Chapter 1: Queen and Dragon vs 'Salamander'**

It was beautiful day in the port town of Hargeon as a blonde girl, who is wearing a navy cloak with the hood down, was wondering around town looking for Salamander who rumored to be there. She was looking for him to see if he could get her into Fairy Tail guild which she wanted join. The girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia, the Fire Demon Slayer, aka the Flame Queen. She was having no luck, so in her irritation she kicked a store's sign out of sight with growl.

She then heard some girls yelling "Salamander, Salamander-sama."

She runs towards the yelling hoping to Salamander who she heard always wears a white scarf that looks its made of dragon scales. She pushes through the crowd of girls noting that they seem to be charmed somehow and wondered why while putting up her cloak's hood and her guard. Once she got through the crowd, she saw a crusty looking blue-haired man with no scarf and x-shaped tattoo on his face and shouted, "You're not Salamander! You're a faker using illegal charm magic."

Her shouting snapped a girl with blueish-silver hair, named Yukino Agruia, out of her charmed stupor and she noticed the other girls around Lucy were about to attack her. Yukino was about to warn Lucy when a teenage, pink-haired male wearing a white dragon scale scarf crashed through the crowd excitely yelling, "Igneel!"

When the pink-haired male looked up and saw the fake Salamander, his excitment fell and he asked, " Who the hell are you?"

'Salamander' replied, "If I told you my name was Salamander, would that ring any bells?"

But the pink-haired male with a blue cat walking beside him were already walking upsetting the charmed girls causing them to beat him up for disrespecting the great 'Salamander'. Or at least until Lucy lashed out with red-violet flames and destroys all of Salamander's rings on his right hand and said, "Bora, I had enough of your bullshit and using a Fairy Tail wizard's nickname. You're lucky that there is too many people here or I woul-"

A huge blast fire in her face cut her off.

"That was for burning my hand and saying my name and messing my operation, you slut," growled Bora, "Well that's the end of her. Huh?!"

A slurping sound was heard and the flames around Lucy were seen being eaten by her shocking the pink-hair male, Bora, and everyone else except for Yukino. Then all the girls except Lucy ran off in fear of being hurt while Lucy asked Bora, "Are you sure your a fire wizard 'cause these taste terrible? And nobody calls me slut and lives!"

Lucy prepared to use her breath attack she heard: "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" and saw the real Salamander's flames stunning Bora in shock until they hit him knocking him out.

"I could've taken him out myself, Salamander," said Lucy with a smile while turnning to look at the pink-hair male.

"Who are you, and do you where Igneel is?" Asks Salamander hopefully.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and no I don't know where the Fire Dragon King is at, Salamander," replied Lucy.

"How did you know that Natsu's dad was the Fire Dragon King?" asked Happy suspicoision dripping in his voice while flying around Natsu.

"Because you just told me, cat, you're flying and talking," responds Lucy.

"Well anyways, I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy, so which dragon thaught you?" says Natsu.

"I don't use Dragon Slayer magic, I use Fire Demon Slayer magic," says Lucy, "I'm hoping to join the Fairy Tail guild so-"

"Then follow me to Fairy Tail, Lucy," says Natsu grabbing and they all started running towards Fairy Tail.

 **XXXxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Lucy will not have her Celestial Spirit magic due to her new past in this story so some of her parts will be handed to someone else. Whether it will be an OC or Yukino I don't know yet because I haven't decided yet. They will join in time for the Everlue Arc.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fire Demon and the Monkey

**Happy: Sondowth does not Fairy Tail.**

 **xxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2:** **The Demon and the Monkey**

 _B_

Two weeks have pass since the incident in Hargeon Port and Lucy's group has finally made it back to Magnolia where Fairy Tail is located. While on their way to Magnolia, Lucy rescued a green-haired, violet-eyed 12-year old girl, named Iris Vermilion, from a group true scoundrels who were trying to steal Iris' gate keys. Lucy sent them flying with her magic while at the same time accidentally vaporizing her shoes. When asked about it, she had an reaction similar to a certain stripper ice wizard. Iris tells them that she is looking for fairies and joins them.

They got the guilds front door which Natsu kicked open and shouted, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," responded a beautiful white-haired girl with a front ponytail.

Natsu ran up a man with buckteeth and started beating him up for giving him a false. Then a man with raven blue hair, a navy bue guild mark on the right side of his chest, and is currently only wearing boxers, named Gray Fullbuster, joined in followed by a tall white-haired man, named Elfman Strauss, who likes saying real man and stuff like that.

"Geez, you guys are so immature," says a brunnette girl, Cana Alberona, who is sitting on the bar and proceeds to drink beer from directly from the barrel.

Lucy and Iris manage to make it to the bar without getting dragged into the brawl though Lucy did destroy a table that was about to land on top of them with a fiery punch upwards.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," the white-haired girl greets the newcomers.

"Oh my gosh! I finally got to meet the Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's poster girl, in the flesh!" fangirl's Iris with hearts in her eyes.

"So Mira, shouldn't you be stopping them?" asks Lucy.

"Oh, it's always like this," replies Mira then a bottle hits her in the head knocking her to floor but quickly gets back up and continues from where she left off as if nothing happened even with blood running down the side of her face, "besides it's more fun this way."

Gray suddenly in front of them without his underwear and shouts, "Uncool man! Give back my underwear!" Natsu just spins Gray's boxers on his finger.

Gray then turns to Lucy and asks, "Excuse me ma'am, but may I borrow your underwear?"

"That's not what you ask others for, stripper boy! Go get your own back! **FIRE DEMON's DESTRUCTION FIST!** " shouts an embarrassed Lucy while punching Gray in the face, and sends him flying into Natsu. With Lucy using magic in her punch, others started using magic as well. Suddenly a giant came out and the fighting ends. Natsu starts saying that victory is his then the giant steps on him.

"Oh, Master I didn't know you're here," says Mira calmly.

"That's the master?!" exclaims Lucy and Iris in surprise.

"Ah, new recruits," says the giant then shrinks down to size slightly smaller than Wendy, "Nice to meet you."

The master jumps up to the second floor railing but misaims and hits the railing instead. He grumbles a little while getting on top the railing and scolding some members which Lucy and Iris ignore but tune back in for the inspirational part about magic and the Fairy Tail way.

Mira gives Lucy and Iris their guild mark. Lucy's is pink and on the back of her right hand; Iris' is gold and around her left eye. Lucy walks up to Natsu while Iris strikes up a conversation with Mira and Happy.

"Hey Natsu, look, I have my guild mark."

"That's cool, luigi."

"IT'S LUCY, MORON!" shouts Lucy then socks Natsu, sending him almost into the request board. Natsu gets up and starts looking for a job with Happy when a little boy, slightly younger than Iris, named Romeo asks Master Markorov, "Why hasn't my dad come home yet?"

"Your dad is a wizard, my child, he take care of himself," replies the Master.

"But...he'd said be back in three days, and now it's been a week."

"If I remember correctly, Macao found work at Mount Hakobe."

"That isn't far away! Please go look for him! I'm so worried!"

"Your father is a guild wizard, he knew what he getting into when he joined up. Now, go home and drink some milk and cookies or something!"

"...YOU MEANIE!" shouted Romeo while punching Master Markorov in the nose before turning around and running out the guild in tears.

"That unnice of him to do that to the kid," says Iris in a worried tone.

"He may talk tough, but I'm sure Master Markorov is worried himself," responds Mira while Lucy quickly finishes her drink and slams the cup through the bar.

Everbody looks up at Natsu when he punches the request board much to the protest of Nab and stomps out guild after Romeo then watch in surprise as Lucy follows Natsu. They wince when Lucy makes a hole in the wall near the door as she goes after the dragon slayer. Natsu walks up to Romeo and gives him a pat on the head then walks off with Happy. Lucy catches up to them when they find a carriage to take them to Mount Hakobe.

 _ **B**_

"Geez, your a powerful dragon slayer yet you get severe motion sickness. You're so lame," says Lucy with amusement showing on her face as Happy said aye.

"Don't remind me," mumbles Natsu.

"So Lucy, why did you tagalong with us?" asks Happy.

"I came because I don't want any one else to lose their parents like I did, so if I help some one else keep their parent alive I'm going to do it," says Lucy remembering the day she lost her mother and her connection to the spirit world to a demon from the Book of Zeref who used explosions. Lucy was brought back to the present with jerk when the cart stop.

The driver said," This is as far as the carriage go in this weather."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all get out of the carriage, and start walking up the mountain. They walked for quite while so when they stopped Lucy asked Natsu a question.

"What kind of crazy job would bring Macao up here anyways?"

"You came without knowing? He came here to take down vulcans," replied Natsu.

"Vulcans!? I hate those pervy take-over body-snatchers!" Growled Lucy in distaste while Natsu shouts Macao's name.

Suddenly a vulcan comes out nowhere and knocks Lucy out. When Lucy comes to she notices that she is in an ice cave with one up close and personal vulcan. She was about to attack when Natsu comes dashing saying," Okay you monkey bast-", before he slips and slides into a wall then gets back up.

"Where's Macao?!" shouts Natsu, "a human man."

"Man?" responds the vulcan who then points to a hole in the wall and proceeds to push Natsu out the hole when he looks out it.

"That idiot," Lucy says under breath while the vulcan dances around chanting woman over and over again. She realizes something and looks down and sees that the vulcan has destroyed her cloak. She explodes and makes quick work of the vulcan. By the time Happy brings Natsu back, Macao is back to normal.

"Hey Lucy, where's your cloak?" Natsu asks the blonde, whose hair is halfway down her back. She is currently only wearing a navy blue skirt **(a/n: the one she wears in the GMG arc outside tournaments)** and had bandages wrapped around her chest to cover her breasts, but the thing that stood out the most to Natsu, other than Lucy still being barefoot, were her scars. He decide to ask her about the scars later.

"The vulcan destroyed it, and it was my only one too. Not that I need now," says Lucy.

They help Macao get back Magnolia to Romeo. Macao gives Romeo some encouragement to stand up to kids that were picking on him about being a wizard's son. Romeo thanks Natsu, Happy, and Lucy for bringing back his dad.

"No problem, kid," responds Lucy as the three walk off.

"So where and how did you get those scars, Luce?" asks Natsu.

"Don't ask, Natsu, just don't ask," replies Lucy tiredly.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxX**

 **A/n: Lucy's new past in this story will show up more and more as the story goes on esspiecally when Zeref's demons show up. Iris Vermillion is related to First Master Mavis, and like Mavis, she is trying find fairies. Iris will join Team Natsu on missions most of the time. Iris also has several other magics she can use, but she prefers to her main magic, Celestial Spirit Magic.**

 **On a different note, I've create a poll for a crossover story with Fairy Tail. Which Fairy Tail crossover would you like to see happen? Vote now!**


	3. Chapter 3 Erza Returns

**I'm going to do something a little different for this chapter. Ruby Rose from RWBY will be making a brief guest appearance in this chapter which will set up a crossover between FT and RWBY in a similar vein to Nanya's** _ **Blood That Flows**_ **fanfic with Ruby being the mother of Lucy and adventures that transcend dimensions.**

 **Lucy: Sondowth does not own Fairy Tail or Ruby Rose.**

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4: The Girl in the red Blur and Lullaby**

Lucy 1st POV

After accidently leaving Natsu on the train which left right after Iris, Happy, Gray, and Erza got off, Erza went and pulled the e-brake much to the protest of one the station workers.

"Is a sane wizard in this guild?" I wondered aloud while putting a blue vest with gold borders.

"I'm pretty sane myself," respond Gray while only wearing his boxers.

"Gray, Where's your clothes?" I asked in a deadpan tone.

"Huh! When did this happen?!" Gray asks in surprise while Happy makes another soup to Iris only to be slamed to the ground by an irate Iris.

We went after the train in a magicmobile with Erza in the driver seat and plugged into into the S-E Plug. We didn't stop until a red blur ran past us leaving behind a trail of red rose petals and throwing Natsu into the car. I try to track the blur with my eyes but only saw a flash of light. Erza stops the car and starts asking Natsu what happen. Natsu explains about his encounter with an Eisenwald wizard, a flute with skull that has three eyes, and being saved by a girl with a red hood and cape that is torn up at the bottom that held up by something that looked like a rose. Iris and I realized that flute was our mission and said as to the rest of the team as well as explain a little bit about the cursed flute.

(time-skip to inside the next station)

"Walk into our parlor Fairy Tail flies," says Erigor menacingly and started monologuing about lose rights and stuff.

Meanwhile I stage whisper to Team Natsu, "Guys, I sense a demonic presence coming from that flute. We need to get it before it awakens from being unsealed."

Kage sends shadows my way which I burn away then Erigor says something about using the speaker system which I figured that wasn't his true objective but before I could say as much Kage shot more shadows at me which Natsu burns aways and says, "I thought you smelled and sounded familar. I never forget a scent or voice."

Erigor dissappears into thin air.

"Natsu, Gray, after him. He won't stand chance against both of you," Erza looks at the two boys who now bickering until they feels Erza's glare and runs off with an aye. Two Eisenwald wizards went after them

"Now we will deal with them."

"This will be fun, Erza. Iris sit this one out. I have a feeling we'll need your power later," I said in exitement while red-violet flames surrond my fists while Erza brings out two swords from nowhere using requip magic.

"We have plenty of magic swordmen you're nothing spiecal," someone from Eisenwald only for all of them to be curbstomped a few seconds later by both Lucy and Erza whom then requip into her Heavens Wheel armor while Happy provides Iris with information about Erza's magic Requip: the Knight.

" **Fire Demon Destruction Blast!** " I shout taking out half of the mooks still standing.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!** " Erza shouts sending severval swords spinning in a circle and takes out the rest. One tries using his light magic on her but I took him down with a fiery fist, and then chased after a fat guy with no nose who phased through the wall with Iris and Happy following after me on Erza's orders.

(time-skip)

 _Lucy 3_ _rd_ _POV_

Team Natsu met up in the lobby after Erigor put up the wind barrier and left. They were trying to figure out a way to get out of the station when Lucy suddenly says, "If only Iris had Virgo's key, we could tunnel uderneath this barrier."

"Hey Iris! I have something for you!" Shouts Happy as if he remembered something and takes out a gold zodiac key from his bag.

"The key Everlue had. How did you get this key, Happy?" asks Iris in wonder while thinking _'maybe this spirit knows some fairies are.'_

"No, Iris, Virgo does not know where some fairies are," says Lucy as if Iris has done that before.

"Well it was worth a shot," says Iris in embarrassment and then starts the summoning ritual and finishes it off with, " **Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"** And a doorbell sound.

"You called, mistress?" Asks Virgo.

"Hi Virgo. We'll work on the contract later, but first call me Fairy and second can you tunnel us a way out of this place?" Says Iris.

"Of course, Fairy," and with that Virgo drills a tunnel to outside the station while sounding strangely like a jackhammer.

Before Lucy jumps down into the hole she was struck with sudden thought, ' _Thtat girl with_ silver _eyes and a red cape. I can't help but wonder she was the mother of an alternate verison of me.'_ With that thought she jumps into the hole.

 **XXXXxxxX**

In an alternate Earthland, a girl with below the shoulder lenght blonde hair that changes to red at the ends, silver eyes, wearing red cape and hood held up by a rose emblem, and has her mother's modified sniper-scythe on her underneath her cape is walking into Hargeon Port not knowing that her grand adventure was about to begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes the girl in red blur is Ruby Rose, and her outfit is the one from volumes 4-5 of RWBY. She becomes the mother of Lucy Heartfilia in the new upcoming story Blood That Rose. The poll that is currently up will not be for much longer. The current results are:**

 **FT x The Flash- 2**

 **The rest are zero.**

 **Come on guys vote on your preferred Fairy Tail now. The poll ends April 2** **nd** **, 2018.**

 **A/n2: What Lucy was using last chapter to scare Natsu and Gray was transformation magic and a subtle increase of magic power.**

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4 The Red Blur and Lullaby

**I'm going to do something a little different for this chapter. Ruby Rose from RWBY will be making a brief guest appearance in this chapter which will set up a crossover between FT and RWBY in a similar vein to Nanya's** _ **Blood That Flows**_ **fanfic with Ruby being the mother of Lucy and adventures that transcend dimensions.**

 **Lucy: Sondowth does not own Fairy Tail or Ruby Rose.**

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4: The Girl in the red Blur and Lullaby**

Lucy 1st POV

After accidently leaving Natsu on the train which left right after Iris, Happy, Gray, and Erza got off, Erza went and pulled the e-brake much to the protest of one the station workers.

"Is a sane wizard in this guild?" I wondered aloud while putting a blue vest with gold borders.

"I'm pretty sane myself," respond Gray while only wearing his boxers.

"Gray, Where's your clothes?" I asked in a deadpan tone.

"Huh! When did this happen?!" Gray asks in surprise while Happy makes another soup to Iris only to be slamed to the ground by an irate Iris.

We went after the train in a magicmobile with Erza in the driver seat and plugged into into the S-E Plug. We didn't stop until a red blur ran past us leaving behind a trail of red rose petals and throwing Natsu into the car. I try to track the blur with my eyes but only saw a flash of light. Erza stops the car and starts asking Natsu what happen. Natsu explains about his encounter with an Eisenwald wizard, a flute with skull that has three eyes, and being saved by a girl with a red hood and cape that is torn up at the bottom that held up by something that looked like a rose. Iris and I realized that flute was our mission and said as to the rest of the team as well as explain a little bit about the cursed flute.

(time-skip to inside the next station)

"Walk into our parlor Fairy Tail flies," says Erigor menacingly and started monologuing about lose rights and stuff.

Meanwhile I stage whisper to Team Natsu, "Guys, I sense a demonic presence coming from that flute. We need to get it before it awakens from being unsealed."

Kage sends shadows my way which I burn away then Erigor says something about using the speaker system which I figured that wasn't his true objective but before I could say as much Kage shot more shadows at me which Natsu burns aways and says, "I thought you smelled and sounded familar. I never forget a scent or voice."

Erigor dissappears into thin air.

"Natsu, Gray, after him. He won't stand chance against both of you," Erza looks at the two boys who now bickering until they feels Erza's glare and runs off with an aye. Two Eisenwald wizards went after them

"Now we will deal with them."

"This will be fun, Erza. Iris sit this one out. I have a feeling we'll need your power later," I said in exitement while red-violet flames surrond my fists while Erza brings out two swords from nowhere using requip magic.

"We have plenty of magic swordmen you're nothing spiecal," someone from Eisenwald only for all of them to be curbstomped a few seconds later by both Lucy and Erza whom then requip into her Heavens Wheel armor while Happy provides Iris with information about Erza's magic Requip: the Knight.

" **Fire Demon Destruction Blast!** " I shout taking out half of the mooks still standing.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!** " Erza shouts sending severval swords spinning in a circle and takes out the rest. One tries using his light magic on her but I took him down with a fiery fist, and then chased after a fat guy with no nose who phased through the wall with Iris and Happy following after me on Erza's orders.

(time-skip)

 _Lucy 3_ _rd_ _POV_

Team Natsu met up in the lobby after Erigor put up the wind barrier and left. They were trying to figure out a way to get out of the station when Lucy suddenly says, "If only Iris had Virgo's key, we could tunnel uderneath this barrier."

"Hey Iris! I have something for you!" Shouts Happy as if he remembered something and takes out a gold zodiac key from his bag.

"The key Everlue had. How did you get this key, Happy?" asks Iris in wonder while thinking _'maybe this spirit knows some fairies are.'_

"No, Iris, Virgo does not know where some fairies are," says Lucy as if Iris has done that before.

"Well it was worth a shot," says Iris in embarrassment and then starts the summoning ritual and finishes it off with, " **Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"** And a doorbell sound.

"You called, mistress?" Asks Virgo.

"Hi Virgo. We'll work on the contract later, but first call me Fairy and second can you tunnel us a way out of this place?" Says Iris.

"Of course, Fairy," and with that Virgo drills a tunnel to outside the station while sounding strangely like a jackhammer.

Before Lucy jumps down into the hole she was struck with sudden thought, ' _Thtat girl with_ silver _eyes and a red cape. I can't help but wonder she was the mother of an alternate verison of me.'_ With that thought she jumps into the hole.

 **XXXXxxxX**

In an alternate Earthland, a girl with below the shoulder lenght blonde hair that changes to red at the ends, silver eyes, wearing red cape and hood held up by a rose emblem, and has her mother's modified sniper-scythe on her underneath her cape is walking into Hargeon Port not knowing that her grand adventure was about to begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes the girl in red blur is Ruby Rose, and her outfit is the one from volumes 4-5 of RWBY. She becomes the mother of Lucy Heartfilia in the new upcoming story Blood That Rose. The poll that is currently up will not be for much longer. The current results are:**

 **FT x The Flash- 2**

 **The rest are zero.**

 **Come on guys vote on your preferred Fairy Tail now. The poll ends April 2** **nd** **, 2018.**

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Fire Demon Slayer Unleashed

**A/n: Sorry about taking so long to update this story, but my muse decided to jump all over the place probably due in part to my ADHD. I am not abandoning this story. I have plans for Lucy the Demon Slayer including having this Lucy show up in Shattered Earthes: Rise of Legends which the how won't happen in this story until the end of the Edolas Arc.**

 **Here's a few differences that my Lucy from the canon Lucy:**

 **1\. Lucy is over a 100 years old but is permantly stuck looking 17 due to a curse (NOT the Curse of Ankseram)**

 **2\. Lucy is part demon due to her father being half-demon at the time. Jude later destroyed his human half to become fully a demon on a train where Layla (Lucy's mom) died and locked Lucy out of Celestial Magic leading to her to learn fire demon slayer magic.**

 **3\. Lucy tried to destroy her father multiple times until 50 years before X783 she nearly became the monster she tried to destroy, so she created four power limiters, two of them being rings and two being anklets, for herself. They worked a little too well by erasing most of her memory and causing her to sleep for 50 years like if she was in a Fairy Shere**

 **4\. During her 50 year nap, her anklets completly dissolved into her skin effectly locking the darkness away. She can remove both rings to half of her full power for a limited time her power starts straining her body.**

 **5\. The rings can't be seen by normal human or dragon eyes unless Lucy is about to take them off or she allows them to be seen by others though people who illusion magic spiecalists or have something like Erza's right eye. Erza did take note of the rings hasn't asked yet due to reasons.**

 **6\. Lucy's grandfather is M_ _e_r Ta_os himself.**

 **The Phantom Lord Arc will have some big changes in it.**

 **Now on with the story. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXX**

Behind some bushes near Markorov

Lucy and her friends had chased Kage after he used their _borrowed_ magic mobile. By the time they caught up to Kage, he was standing in front of Master Markarov looking like he was about to play the Lullaby flute. They were about prevent when the master of Blue Pegaus, Bob, who then proceed to hug a very weirded out Natsu and Gray as well as complent Erza's figure.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We don't have all night," says an impatient Markarov.

Kage moves the flute to his mouth again causing the Fairy Tail members to tense up before being stopped the master of Quattro Cerebus, Goldmine, who saying to watch the show. Kage loses heart and drops the flute which rolls a short distance away.

"I give up. I'm too weak to do it ," says an upest Kage.

"It never changes. The weak remain weak not that weakness is a bad thing. After all, humans are weak beings to begin with. It's the reson why we form guilds," says Markarov.

"I surrender," says Kage.

"Looks like Gramps talked himself out of another one," say Gray as the team walks out into the clearing.

"I was insired deeply by your words, master," says a relieved Erza as she hugs the small man into her armored chest with "ow" from the unfortante man.

"When did you all get here?" Questions Markarov then the flute wakes up.

"THAT"S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shouts the flute as it transforms into its demonic form startling the wizards.

"Erigor never said anything about this," says Kage in shock.

"It's a cursed flute. What did you expect? A piece of someones soul that sings when you play it?" Deadpans Lucy.

"It's a demon from the book of Zeref," Goldmine says grimly.

"Never in my years would I expect to see Zeref's dark legacy show up again," says an equally grim Bob.

Lullaby then proceeds to scare off the royal army by destroying part of a mountiain.

"They sent mooks without magic to stop and retrive a demonic flute. Seriously, what were they thinking?" Facepalms Lucy.

"I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS!" Shouts Lullaby.

"Are souls tasty?" Natsu stupidly asks causing Lucy to facepalm a second time and somehow loses her sandals even though she just standing there.

"How should I know?" Responds Gray.

"Iris stay back and protect the guildmasters. Your magic isn't suited to combat demons," Lucy tell the 12 year old.

"Hai, onee-chan," says Iris.

"I told you not to call me that!" Shouts Lucy as red-violet surronds her hands.

Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy charge forward and attack demon.

" **ICE-MAKE: LANCE!"**

 **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 **"REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR! CIRCLE SWORD!"**

 **"FIRE DEMON DESTRUCTION FIST!"**

"ENOUGH! I'M TAKING YOUR SOULS NOW!" Shouts Lullaby as it prepares to use it curse. It uses its curse only for it to fail and make a whistling sound instead.

"All that buildup, only to go out with a wimper," says Iris with a angelic smile.

"Flutes are lame anyways," replies Happy.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?!" Shouts an offended Lullaby whom fires in their only to be stopped by Gray.

 **"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"** The resulting fiery explosion get sucked up by Natsu and Lucy.

"Guys, you might want to stand back," says Lucy.

"Why?" Asks Erza.

"I don't want you to get burned when I remove one of these rings," responds Lucy as one gold ring shows on each ring finger.

"What purpose do those rings serve, Lucy?" Asks Erza.

"You're about to find out," says Lucy, " **INHIBITOR RING ACE!"**

The ring on Lucy's right disappears, and her power suddenly increases as her hair gets streaked in dark orange as an orange demon slayer tattoo appear on her right arm* and her right brown eye gains a slight orange tinge.

Lullaby starts to panic and destroys the meeting hall.

 **"DEMON SLAYER SECRET ARTS: FIRESTORM FLAME PEIRCE!"** Shouts Lucy as her body get covered in red-violet flames and launches headfirst through the demon which turns into a broken flute before turning to dust.

" **DUAL POWER STOP!"** Lucy says the phrase that causes the removed ring to fly back to its finger causing the orange that appear when she removed the ring to disappear. The rings disappear from sight. The Fairy Tail members celebrate their victory before being chased off by the other guildmasters for destroying the guildmasters' meeting hall building.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: * The tattoo is the same one that Gray gained when his father gave him demon slayer magic during the Tartaros Arc, but in a different color, obiviously.**

 **Make sure to check out my other fanfics and please review without flames.**


End file.
